


Keep Calm and Celebrate Sherlock's Birthday

by BookGirlWithLove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Parentlock, Several 221B chapters really, Sherlock's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Rosie's excited to throw Sherlock a surprise birthday party.  John knows it won't be that simple.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 70
Kudos: 235
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no brit pick, just a small little fic to celebrate our favorite detective's birthday!

“That’s a lot of glue, Rosie,” John said as he looked at her slather another dollop onto the construction paper in front of her. He tilted his head to get a better look. “What are you making?” 

“A sign,” Rosie replied, concentrating. She slapped another cutout snowflake onto the paper, giving it a good push to be sure it stayed in place. 

John chuckled and went back to making dinner. “And what will this sign say?” 

“Happy birthday, Sherlock.” The five-year-old was looking up at him, making the same serious face he’d seen Sherlock give him a thousand times. 

John stuttered, “Um…” Of course he knew it was his flatmate’s birthday in a week. He also knew Sherlock absolutely would not want to celebrate it. “Who told you when his birthday was?” John knew it wasn’t him. 

Rosie was already back to her project, scattering iridescent glitter over a big S. “Mycroft.” She looked pleased with the results, and moved onto the H. 

“What else did Mycroft tell you?” John had a suspicion where this was headed. 

“To throw him a party next week. I asked Aunt Molly to invite people over.”

“When was I going to find out?” John crossed his arms, slightly exasperated. “I live here, too.” 

“Mycroft said… ” She paused to remember. “The less you know, the better!”


	2. Chapter 2

“There was no way I could say no to her, John.” They were in Molly’s lab and she was explaining the conversation that led to her inviting their closest friends to a party for a man that didn’t want one. “She was so excited and I wasn’t going to be the one who took that away!”

John rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. “I know…” He paused to think. “OK, if we’re going to do this it has to be simple. We yell surprise, have cake, and everyone’s out the door. I think we can get it done in thirty minutes, tops.” Yes, he thought, good plan.

“Yes, yes, sure,” Molly agreed. “Plus the games,” she said quickly.

“Games???” John asked. “No. No. No games.” His eyes were getting bigger and bigger.

“Rosie planned just a few games,” Molly said, fumbling through some papers then she began to read, chuckling, “Pin the knife on the corpse, musical coffins, bobbing for poisonous apples…”

John cut her off, “Wha…? Where did she come up with these?” He pointed straight ahead, “One game. ONE.”

“One,” Molly agreed, nodding and smirking. "Maybe two?"

John was already leaving the room when Molly yelled, “John, she put you in charge of the cake!!”

"Great," he muttered to himself as he briskly walked away. "Just brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

“This is the last, I’m done,” Greg heaved a box up the stairs into the flat.

John stared incredulously at the pile of party supplies on the kitchen table that was growing larger and larger. “What am I supposed to do with all this?”

“Not my problem, mate. Rosie gave me a list - a very specific list, mind you - and here it all is.” He started pointing to the items, “Plastic skeletons, fake blood, rubber fingers, still haven’t found candy eyeballs but I’ve got Donovan searching online … I had to drive all over London to get some of this - it’s January not October!”

If John weren’t so flabbergasted he’d actually be quite impressed at how well Rosie knew her godfather.

“Well, how I am supposed to hide all this from him?” John asked Greg. “I barely have enough room upstairs as it is for mine and Rosie’s things.” He was beyond exasperated at this point.

“Again, mate, not my division. I took care of my end. I give it about another half hour before Sherlock realizes the case I sent him on was a wild goose chase. You better sort this soon.” He trotted down the stairs yelling, “Cheers!”

John took a moment and then realized the only solution was 221C. He grabbed a box, and down the stars he began.


	4. Chapter 4

“The absolute last time…” John heard Sherlock mumbling as he slowly walked into the flat, completely covered in mud.

“What happened to you?” John asked.

Sherlock sighed and sat. “Anderson contaminated the crime scene so I couldn’t discern anything and Grant sent me thirty minutes outside London to investigate, which was the complete opposite direction of where I needed to be. When I returned they had ‘solved’ it. I’m not entirely convinced there was a case at all.” He narrowed his eyes and stared into space. John looked down at his lap, attempting not to make eye contact. 

Rosie chose that moment to walk into the room. “Oh, hello, Watson,” he said brightly. He’d never dismiss John’s daughter, even in his darkest moods. She climbed into Sherlock’s lap, dried mud flaking onto her leggings, and he held her gently. “What do you have there?” 

“Family project. We have to list on each point of the snowflake winter traditions we do as a family,” she looked right into Sherlock’s eyes as she spoke, letting him know how important the task was.

“Well then, Watson,” Sherlock said seriously, “we shall do just that.”

John smiled at the two of them sitting together, half-listening. All he really heard was the word “family”. Suddenly, Rosie's idea of celebrating Sherlock’s birthday didn’t seem all that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thirteen messages, Mycroft! Thirteen! So good of you to finally get in touch. Could have done without the big black car drama, to be honest.” John was pacing back and forth in Mycroft’s office. He stopped and pointed, “You put this idea into Rosie’s head, therefore YOU are going to help.”

Mycroft confidently leaned back in his chair, quite enjoying the display in front of him. “I really can’t see how my input would be beneficial in this matter,” he replied. “Young Rosamund seems to be quite the delegator. Anthea’s got one eye on her. Never too early, you know…” he trailed off, knowingly baiting John.

John stopped mid stride and took a breath at that last statement, did a double take and decided that was a discussion for a different day. He shook his head to clear it. “So you’re saying you won’t help at all.”

“No, Dr. Watson, I don’t think I could be any clearer. Hmmm, you are getting Sherlock’s favorite cake, correct?”

“Why would I possibly know his favorite cake!?” John grabbed his coat that he had thrown on the chair earlier and shoved his arms into it as he left the room.

“You ordered chocolate with strawberry filling?” Mycroft called.

“YES!” John begrudgingly yelled over his shoulder, and was gone, leaving the smug, laughing man behind.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” A cup of tea and a healthy helping of scones were loudly deposited on the table in front of John. “You shouldn’t have,” he said anxiously.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a good stare. “You’re not wrong there, John Watson. Ordering a cake! As if you didn’t have anyone who would have loved to bake it!”

“I know…” He felt horrible for not considering she would want to make Sherlock’s cake. Just one more thing he could add to the list of how this party was turning his hair grey. Well, greyer. “We really could use some other snacks, though. Perhaps you could help with those?”

“Will have to see how much time I have now… “ she said under her breath. “Have you got it all set, then? Tomorrow will be here soon enough,” she finally sat down, wiping her hands on her apron, apparently appeased at John’s last request.

John took a deep breath. “I’m amazed it all came together, but it looks like yes. Guests, decorations, games, cake. There will most certainly be a party tomorrow night.” He paused. “How will the guest of honor react? I have no clue.”

“Possibly have an exit strategy, dear, just in case,” she said, in a tone that meant “ _definitely have one_.”

John knew there was no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow…” Rosie whispered in John’s ear as he carried her upstairs to their room to put her down for the night.

John couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, sweetheart, tomorrow.”

“Sherlock is going to be very surprised, Daddy. I didn’t leave any clues at all!” she leaned back with her arms around John’s neck. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. “Good girl!” he said proudly. “You were a fantastic party planner." He kissed her forehead as he deposited her in bed.

Sherlock was playing his violin when John walked back downstairs. John smiled as he recognized Rosie’s current favorite song, The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies. John knew Sherlock wouldn’t tire of playing it until Rosie requested a new tune.

“She seems more wound up than usual,” Sherlock’s baritone under the sound of the violin sent a shiver down John’s spine. He looked at Sherlock, noting that a year’s worth of age only enhanced his beautiful features.

“Yes,” John agreed and sat in his chair. He knew he should make tea, but he never tired of listening to Sherlock playing, which always sounded a little more special when he was playing for Rosie.

The song ended and Sherlock put away the violin. “Tea?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm,” John replied. He rose and whispered, “Tomorrow,” under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

They were all sitting around the breakfast table the next morning when Sherlock announced, “Lestrade has some cold cases he’d like me to examine, I’ll be gone until this evening”

Rosie managed to keep her facial features calm until Sherlock left to go get dressed, then her face beamed. “We have all day, Daddy!”

“Yes, we do, calm down. We don’t want to give it all away now,” he whispered. “Here he comes.” They shuffled in their seats, trying to look bored.

Sherlock paused and eyed them both. “Hmmmm. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

Neither Watson made eye contact. “Ok,” John said, as casually as he could. He knew Sherlock wouldn’t think it odd that there was no mention of his birthday. “Have a good day.”

One last curious glance at the two of them and Sherlock was out the door. Once she heard the front door close, Rosie raced to the window and saw Sherlock hop in a cab and ride away. “Let’s go, Daddy! There’s so much to do!” She ran around the room and John grabbed her by the waist and swung her wide.

“First, go get dressed. Then you’re helping me drag all the decorations out of 221C.”

Rosie sang as she ran up the stairs, “He’s going to love it!”

John prayed, _he better_.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning went by quickly and Molly arrived to help. She helped Rosie put sticky tabs on the plastic knives and hang the paper body on the back of the door. They also froze a plastic glove filled with blue water for the punch bowl that night.

The rest of the day kept John busy with hanging decorations, blowing up balloons, and helping Mrs. Hudson with the food. “Mind the veggie skull, dear, the cauliflower tends to roll,” John looked down and nodded as he carefully carried the tray upstairs.

Lestrade walked in an hour before the party was to begin. “Looks great but it’s missing something…” and grinned as he tossed a roll of crime scene tape at Rosie. She squealed and she and Molly ran around the flat draping it over the furniture and winding it around the bookcases.

Mycroft arrived last and John handed him a roll of tape to hang Rosie’s sign. It proudly declared: “Happy Birthday Sherlock!”

John stood and assessed the situation. Everything was ready to go, even the cake was waiting in the fridge, complete with a fondant dagger stabbed dead center on top.

Rosie stood guard by the window. "He's here!" she announced when she saw him get out of the cab. They all turned to the door, waiting for the birthday boy.


	10. Chapter 10

The door handle turned, and Sherlock pushed the door open. “SURPRISE!” they all yelled.

Sherlock stood still, eyes wide. He surveyed the room. Mycroft, leaning against the fireplace, smirking as if he dared Sherlock to turn around and leave. Lestrade, holding a beer, a huge grin on his face. Molly, holding her hands in front of her, smiling and praying this would go well. Mrs. Hudson, on the couch, fidgeting. They were looking at Sherlock, waiting for his reaction.

John stood in the doorway of the kitchen, quickly glancing back and forth between Sherlock and Rosie, ready to act if needed. The little girl stood right in front of Sherlock, looking up at him as if he was her whole world.

The room was silent.

Suddenly, Sherlock scooped Rosie up and hugged her close. “Watson! What have you done for me? Is this my birthday surprise? I love it.” He looked into John’s eyes with a soft smile as he spun Rosie around, and John adored him. John mouthed the words, _"Thank you.”_

Rosie wiggled out of Sherlock’s arms and dragged him around the room, showing him all they had planned for the evening. He took in the sign, games, food, and Molly brought out the cake.

“Well, then,” Sherlock said, as he smacked his palms together, “Let the party begin.”


	11. Chapter 11

“There you are.” John climbed onto the fire escape and joined Sherlock. “Wasn’t sure where you’d gone off to. Everything’s winding down. Mrs. Hudson is taking Rosie for the night.”

“John, I would deal with many things for that little girl, but I think I’ve hit a wall,” Sherlock admitted, sipping his wine.

“You and me both,” John agreed. He looked at his friend. “How long have you known?”

“Since the sign,” Sherlock replied and John laughed.

“Once I realized Rosie was planning it, I stopped deducing it, John, I swear. My reactions to everything in there were authentic,” Sherlock chuckled, the wine having done its job. He relaxed and looked out into the night.

“You’re staring at me, John.”

“I know I am. I’ve probably said it a million times, but you are amazing.”

Sherlock turned his head. John didn’t have to think. He leaned in and touched his lips to Sherlock’s. Nothing happened for a moment, then they both began to kiss sweetly and gently.

They broke apart. “I never got you a present,” John whispered. Sherlock touched his forehead to John’s, imaging every birthday that was to come with this man by his side. Sherlock spoke softly bringing his lips back to John’s, “This, with you John, is all I ever wanted. And not just for my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. :) I hope you enjoyed reading my little celebration of Sherlock's birthday as much as I enjoyed writing it - xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter, I'm @ bookgirlwlove.


End file.
